1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a sport guiding device and a sport guiding method using the same, and more particularly to a sport guiding device adopting a sport frequency curve for control and a sport guiding method using the same.
2. Background
When people are actively participating in athletic pursuits, hereinafter “sports”, what they concern most is how to complete their sport activity smoothly. The largest challenge to people actively participating in racing sports, such as jogging or cycling to find the rhythm and intensity frequency most suitable to their health conditions.
During sports activity, people may feel upset if they are unable to find a sport frequency that suits them most. However, people may find sports more interesting and are more willing to join or continue if they are able to find a frequency and rhythm that make them feel relaxed through a guiding mechanism.